


Round Two, You’re Going Down Tonight

by dead_iris (orphan_account)



Series: Use My Body For Sin [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Jealous!Richie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Rough Sex, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan gets mentioned once, Tattooed!Richie, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dead_iris
Summary: “Do youreallythink that guy can give you what you need?” Richie growled quietly into his ear, sending shivers up Eddie’s spine before he shook his head. “Then don’t be a stupid bitch and stop playing your little games, trying to make me fucking jealous. I’ll tell you what, kitten. It’s fucking working. You were just begging for my attention and now you have it. So let’s take this somewhere else, before I end up taking you right here where all these people will see how much of a fucking slut you are.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Use My Body For Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754839
Comments: 25
Kudos: 277





	Round Two, You’re Going Down Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, part two of Break My Body. I know I said I was done writing for this fandom, but I might write more! I have a few ideas in mind for future stories. 
> 
> And I want to thank everyone for the feedback on part one, y’all are amazing and beautiful and I’m incredibly grateful <3

It took Eddie a few weeks to muster up the courage to leave the comfort of his dorm to return to that old, dodgy bar in town.

Spending a night with the older man he met was one of the greatest experiences of his life, and maybe it sounded a little bizarre to admit out loud. But, he never had so many intense orgasms in one night. It was the best sex he ever had, and he was positive nothing would ever even begin to compare. 

He wanted more. Not from just any other random guy—he _needed_ to have Richie again. He desired to feel his big, strong hands on him again, leaving more bruises on his skin. Richie had him feeling sore for days after they slept together, and he ached for more.

It was Eddie’s mistake, leaving his house so early in the morning when he was still asleep. He could’ve given him his phone number, he could’ve written it down somewhere. Unfortunately, he didn’t know the man’s last name either, so he couldn’t search him on the internet to try to reach out to him. He narrowed down the few options that he had, and figured he would make another visit the bar where they met.

With the help of his best friend, Stan, he made certain he looked even better than before. He wore a pair of shorts that were even shorter, showing off more than enough of his thighs. The light purple sweater he had on was comfortable—slightly baggy and hung off his shoulders. And he ensured to pocket a small bottle of lubricant, knowing exactly how impatient he was and hoped Richie would feel the same. 

If he saw him there, anyway.

Underneath his clothes, Eddie had a plug nestled inside of him. It had a cute pink jeweled base in the shape of a heart, and if he happened to be in the right position, the toy was long enough to brush over his sweet spot. When he stretched himself out prior, he thought about Richie, how amazing his fingers felt and how much better they were than his own. The possibility of having his cock again had him coming within a matter of seconds, and he needed to get to that damn bar as soon as possible.

Heading into town, he walked as quickly as his legs would allow. And to his dismay, there was no sight of the tattooed man in the bar. Eddie searched all around inside of the small building, and he wasn’t anywhere. He even checked the bathroom, for fuck’s sake. When he finally decided to give up, he took an empty seat at the bar and ordered himself a drink. The plug shifted inside of him a little and he bit down on his lower lip, holding back a gasp as it grazed his prostate.

Once the bartender placed the glass in front of him, he thanked him quietly and took a few sips of his cocktail. Someone approached his side and he felt a hand on his lower back—sadly, an unfamiliar touch. Turning his head, he glanced over at the man next to him. 

He wasn’t bad looking, by any means. Tall, short blonde hair and hazel eyes that were warm and friendly. If he hadn’t been yearning for a certain man, he probably would’ve given him a chance. Instead, he chose to mope and occasionally chatted with the stranger whose name he learned was Matt. He also discovered went to the same university as him, but was a grade above and had a different major.

Matt was kind, had a pretty decent sense of humor. Fun to talk to as well, he could keep a conversation going. Apparently, he was deeper into a discussion they were having than he thought, and didn’t notice the man staring at him from across the bar with cold blue eyes.

When he finally looked over at Richie, he was caught off guard. It appeared that he just arrived, but regardless, he couldn’t believe that he was actually _there_. And he wasn’t dense, either. He could see the jealousy written all over his perfectly sculpted, handsome face.

It gave Eddie a wonderful idea.

Reaching over, he rested his hand on top of Matt’s forearm and leaned closer towards him. He batted his dark eyelashes at him before he let out a soft giggle at the joke he managed to come up with. Albeit, he did feel bad for using the stranger beside him to get boned by another man, but he knew it was going to be absolutely worth it in the end.

“You have big arms,” Eddie commented as he stroked along his forearm, feeling him flex it beneath his touch.

“Yeah, I do. I work out almost every day.”

“I bet you could toss me around,” he smirked slightly, hopefully loud enough so that Richie could hear him. 

Matt nodded before he finished off his beer, setting the empty bottle down on the counter in front of him. “I have to go use the bathroom quick, then we can get out of here if you want.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll be here,” Eddie murmured and watched the man saunter towards the bathroom. He was much too focused on checking him out to notice the familiar tattooed hand gripping his side, yanking him off the stool.

The quick, rough movement caused the plug to press deeper inside of him, and he moaned softly. People around didn’t really give them any kind of attention, too focused on drinking or too busy with talking to others around. And thankfully, the lights were dim enough for anyone to really see what was going on. He blinked up at Richie briefly, noticing how dilated his pupils were, making his eyes look almost black. His jaw was tight, and he was slowly stepping towards Eddie with a bitter expression on his face that was making him hard in no time.

His back was flush against the wall, and he rested his hands over Richie’s broad shoulders, gripping onto them a little. When the man leaned down, he couldn’t stop himself from gulping nervously. Although he was aroused, he was also frightened, which only stimulated him further.

“Do you _really_ think that guy can give you what you need?” Richie growled quietly into his ear, sending shivers up Eddie’s spine before he shook his head. “Then don’t be a stupid bitch and stop playing your little games, trying to make me fucking jealous. I’ll tell you what, kitten. It’s fucking working. You were just begging for my attention and now you have it. So let’s take this somewhere else, before I end up taking you right here where all these people will see how much of a fucking slut you are.”

Eddie parted his lips to speak, but no words were coming out. Fingers shoved their way into his mouth, pushing in so deep into his throat that it caused him to gag. He started sucking on Richie’s digits, hollowing his cheeks in around them as he gazed up into his eyes. A muffled moan escaped him and his fingernails dug into his shoulders. The tattooed male took a step back when someone approached them, withdrawing his fingers from his mouth.

“Hey, Eddie, is this guy bothering you? Are you ready to go?” Matt asked, glancing between the two.

Letting out an amused chuckle, Richie looked over at the stranger and shook his head. “Oh, no. He won’t be leaving with you. Are you fucking blind? Maybe I should give you my glasses so you could see how much of a desperate slut he is for me. Tell him, baby. Tell him how much of a fucking whore you are for my dick.”

His cheeks burned with humiliation, and it was embarrassing how much it turned him on. And Richie, that fucking bastard, knew it. His hands slid down to his chest before he shifted closer towards him, nodding shyly at his words and avoiding eye contact with Matt.

“I’m a slut for your dick, daddy,” he muttered, then gasped as his chin was grabbed roughly, being forced to look at nothing other than the man standing beside them. 

“You know better, kitten. Don’t be rude. Look someone in the eye when you speak to them,” Richie ordered, loosening his grip a little on his jaw.

A soft, quiet whine escaped Eddie as he glanced into Matt’s hazel eyes. “I’m a slut for his dick. My body belongs to him, and only him.”

Matt left rather awkwardly, without another word, and Eddie couldn’t blame him. If he was in his shoes, he would’ve done the same. And he couldn’t spare him another thought because he was dragged off elsewhere. It wasn’t long before they reached the bathroom, and he could hear the click of the lock being turned. Richie began stalking towards him with another dark look in his eyes, and it was almost fucking embarrassing how turned on he was.

“Please fuck me,” he begged quietly, reaching into his pocket to hand over the bottle of lubricant. “I-I can’t wait anymore, I need—“

“Shut the fuck up,” Richie ordered as Eddie closed his mouth, and nodded obediently at his words. “I’m glad you came prepared. And I will fuck you, but you’re not allowed to come.”

Although he knew better, Eddie whined loudly in protest, which was cut off by the hand around his throat. His dick twitched and he was positive his eyes rolled back when he squeezed his neck, and he let out a choked out moan.

“You’re nothing to me. Nothing but a few holes for me to fuck,” Richie growled through gritted teeth, and Eddie’s eyes welled with tears. “Go bend over the sink and take those slutty little shorts off, and your underwear too.”

Eddie took a few deep breaths after he removed his hand from his neck, and he felt his calloused thumb brushing his tears away. It was a small gesture, but one he found sweet nonetheless. 

“Just like last time, sweetheart, you need to tell me if I take it too far. Tell me to stop and I will. Do you understand me?”

Leaning into his touch, Eddie’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he gazed up at him. “Yes, daddy. I understand.”

Moving away from the tattooed man, he walked towards the sink before he unbuttoned his shorts, tugging them down along with his underwear. They fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them, then he gripped onto the edge of the sink. After he leaned over it, he turned his head to glance back at Richie, unable to stop the smirk from spreading across his face as he caught him staring at his backside with a shocked expression. 

“You’ve had a fucking plug in this entire time?” he wondered, blue eyes trailing up his body to meet his brown ones. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Eddie giggled as he teasingly swayed his hips from side to side, unaware of the large hand raising in the air until it collided harshly with his backside. Moaning quietly, he pushed his hips back, desperate for more of his touch. 

Hearing the sound of a zipper, followed by rustling of clothes, Eddie sank his teeth into his lower lip. It wasn’t long before he felt a familiar rough, calloused hand stroking over the smooth flesh of his ass, and his eyes closed at the feeling. When the man grabbed the base of the plug, he dragged it out almost all the way only to shove it back inside of him. His grip tightened on the edge of the sink, and he let out a needy whine.

Richie repeated his actions a few more times, and he felt like he was going to reach his orgasm at any given moment. Until he pulled the plug out of him and set it on top of the sink, and Eddie needed to bite his tongue to prevent any words of protest from slipping out.

A hand tangled into his hair and pulled his head back a bit. He moaned as he felt Richie’s lips on his neck, nipping and sucking lightly on his skin. His cock bobbed impatiently, but he knew better than to rush the older man. 

“If I didn’t need to feel your tight ass around my cock again, I would use your mouth and leave you here. I bet you’d fucking like that just as much, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, daddy. I love your cock so much, I would take whatever you give me,” Eddie admitted, turning his head slightly to gaze into his blue eyes behind his lenses. 

“That’s right. You’re being good for me now, baby,” he stated, and the praise had Eddie moaning softly. Suddenly, his hair was tugged on a little and his head was being moved so that he was looking straight forward, directly at his reflection in the mirror. “Keep your eyes on yourself, kitten. I want you to see how sexy and slutty you look when you’re getting fucked good.”

Nodding obediently, he kept his eyes on himself even after Richie withdrew his hand from his brown locks. He recognized the sound of the cap of the lubricant being opened, and only seconds later could hear the man behind him grunting quietly in pleasure. And he desired to take a peek, wanting to see how he prepared himself for him, aching to watch him spread the lube over his dick.

All thoughts dissipated upon feeling the blunt head of his cock against his entrance, and then slowly began pressing into him. Eddie observed his lips parting as he uttered a groan, and his face flushed darkly. Hands gripped his hips roughly, keeping him held in place, and he already knew he was going to have an array of bruises in the shape of Richie’s fingerprints all over his sides again.

When he bottomed out, Eddie chewed on his lower lip at the feeling of his dick deep inside of him and tightened slightly around him, causing the tattooed male to gasp quietly. He suddenly entered a mindset to make this as good as possible for Richie, and it was the only thing he could think about.

“Don’t hold back, daddy. Do whatever you want to me,” Eddie purred as he made eye contact with him through the mirror, and wet his lips with his tongue. “I’m all yours. I need you, I’ve missed your cock so much. Thought about you the entire time I had to stretch myself open for my toy.”

Richie mumbled a curse before he began thrusting quickly into him, and the sound of their skin smacking together echoed throughout the small room. The other man’s roughness cause him to moan loudly, which was interrupted by the hand that slapped over his mouth to silence him, followed by a warning to remain quiet. The slight stinging sensation that came with it had him crying out in pleasure, and sounded muffled against his palm.

“You need to be quiet,” he warned, although Eddie felt it was impossible to do so. Especially when his cock started pounding against his prostate, and he almost squeezed his eyes shut until he recalled Richie’s orders. 

Glancing into the mirror, he felt his hand slide down from his mouth to curl his long, tattooed fingers around his neck. Eddie gasped at the sight—his face flushed a dark pink, his eyes were wet with tears. He looked fucking _ruined_ , and he could barely recognize himself. 

Richie’s fingers squeezed the sides of his throat and he let out a high-pitched whine, and started shoving his hips back to meet his thrusts. Tightening around the thick cock inside of him, he relished in the growl that came from the other man. He reached back to lightly grasp his side, craving to get his hands on him.

“See how pretty you look on my dick?” Richie questioned, and he nodded the best he could with the hand around his neck. “You’re fucking gorgeous, baby. Perfect. You were made for my cock, weren’t you? Made to be my little fuck toy.”

“Fuck, daddy, _yes_ ,” Eddie choked out, gazing into his blue eyes through the mirror.

He panted when the other man’s hand left his throat, and his hips jutted forward when he took a hold of his dick. Richie began stroking him quickly and his other arm slid around Eddie’s waist, holding him close while he continued pounding into him. 

Closing his eyes, Eddie leaned his head back and rested it against his broad chest. He bit down on his lip roughly, hard enough to draw blood, only to prevent himself from making more noise. The tight, warm feeling in his lower abdomen, growing closer to reaching his orgasm.

“I-I need to come, daddy. Fuck, feels so good. Love your cock so much,” he babbled, and his eyes opened again upon feeling Richie’s mouth by his neck.

“Oh, no, sweetheart. I fucking meant it when I said you’re not coming. That’s what happens when you act like a little whore and flirt with other men.”

Richie’s teeth sank into the flesh of his neck, and he brought a hand towards his face to cover his mouth. The dull pain had his dick twitching beneath his touch, aching and desperate for release. When he detached his mouth from his throat, he looked into the mirror and noticed the dark, red mark that stuck out against his slightly tanned skin.

Luckily, he took his hand off his dick and gripped his hips tightly again. His cock continuously nudged into his prostate, and he moaned into his palm. Richie’s breathing grew heavier and he could tell he was getting close, and he desired to help him achieve his climax.

Taking his hand away from his mouth, he turned his head to hold eye contact with him. “I need your come, daddy. Please, give it to me. I need to be full of you. I-I need you to come so deep inside of me that I feel it in my stomach, _fuck_.”

After a few more rough thrusts, Richie’s hips pressed against his backside and he whined at the feeling of him spilling deep into him. The older man groaned before he leaned over his body, crushing their lips together. Eddie’s lips moved slowly with his for a moment, breathing out through his nose while Richie claimed his mouth.

“That was so fucking good,” Richie panted as he thrust into him a few times, then slowly pulled his cock out of him.

Eddie blushed darkly as he eyed the toy that laid on the counter beside him, grabbing the base of it and reached behind himself to hand it to the other male. “Can you put this back in me? I don’t want your come to spill out.”

A low, breathy chuckle escaped him, and for some fucking reason, was a _very_ attractive sound. When Richie took the plug from him, he leaned over the sink more and spread his cheeks apart, moaning as the toy was slowly shoved into him. He could feel his rough, calloused hand brushing along his lower back and he smiled warmly, humming in content.

Eventually, Eddie lifted himself up and winced slightly at the pain in his lower back. Spinning around to face Richie, he leaned up on his toes to wrap his arms around his shoulders and placed a gentle peck to his lips. 

“Are you going to take me home?” Eddie wondered as he gazed into his eyes, feeling one of his arms slide around his waist.

“It depends, kitten. Are you going to run off on me again?”

“No, fuck. That was the biggest mistake of my life,” he grumbled, closing his eyes as he rested his head against his chest comfortably. “I promise I won’t.”

A moment of silence passed between them before one of Richie’s hands lifted his chin up, making them hold eye contact.

“Then what are we waiting for, baby? Let’s get going. Unless you want me to fuck you here again.”

“Oh, god no. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s chat on [tumblr](http://dead-iris.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
